


Chocolate Kisses

by jacuna2001



Category: Jeo - Fandom, Leason - Fandom, Leo Valdez x Jason Grace, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Valgrace - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Valentine's Day, short&sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacuna2001/pseuds/jacuna2001
Summary: Leo was just planning to go to the store to buy his favorite chocolate—Kisses on sale the day after Valentine's Day. He just wasn't expecting to find anything else or anyone for that matter.





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I just wanted to show some love to this rare but loveable ship, so I decided to write a one shot. I'm new to this so I would extremely appreciate any feedback you may have! Thanks, I hope you enjoy the story. ~ Jacky <3

**Leo’s POV:**

 

I reach out to grab the last packet of chocolate Kisses. Another hand lands on mine as it went for the chocolate at the same time.

 

You see, it’s the day after Valentine’s Day…

 

I shudder at the thought of that dreaded holiday. I turn towards the hand and was about to give this person a piece of my mind.

 

The guy was huge! Built like a skyscraper. _What the fuck?!_ His eyes were sky blue and he had blonde hair. _How fitting. God dammit. Why’d he had to look like a blonde Superman?_

 

I blush. “Sorry, you can have them.” he spoke with a smile and a low baritone that sent shivers down my spine.

 

“Uh, gracias.” I blurt out and grabbed the chocolates.

 

I was about to leave when I heard. “You’re welcome.”

 

My conscious decided to make itself present. _You’re going to be selfish, really? You’re mean._ It told me.

 

 _Why’d he had to be nice?_ I ask myself.

 

I turn around to face him. I blushed and bit my lip. “I—I um...would you maybe like to share them? It’s just—they’re my favorite and you can only get these, the truffle kind of course,” I wave a hand about in the air. “Around Valentine’s—” he cut me off from rambling by placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

I looked up at him. I’m not kidding, I had to tilt my head a bit. " _Seriously, how tall is this dude?"_ I thought.

 

He laughed. “I’m 6 foot 1 inch," he said. “The weather is fine, thanks.” he continued joking. “Plus, I’m kind of loving the view I’m getting right now in front of me.” he winked.

 

I blush again. _Is he hitting on me?_

 

“They’re my favorite too. I get it. I’m Jason by the way.” he said sticking his hand out.

 

“Leo.” I reply as I take his hand in mine.

 

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled and I noticed the crinkles next to his eyes when he did so. “We should go pay for these.” He said. I nodded.

 

We walked toward the cash register.

 

“How would you like to pay for this, Sir?” asked the teenage girl behind the cash register. She looked about seventeen and she had warm eyes, unlike Barbara from register 10. She was a crabby old lady with wispy white hair and bad dentures. She had beady eyes that reminded me of the witch from Snow White.

 

“We’ll split it. Thanks.” I hear from behind me and I turn to see Jason. I look at him shocked.

 

“You—You don’t have to do that,” I tell him. “I can pay.” I state.

 

“No, but I want to. Plus we’re sharing.” He said handing his card to...Sarah.(I read her name-tag.) before I could protest.

 

I pout at him as I pay the second half.

 

“Here’s your chocolate,” she said handing me that bag and the receipt. “I hope you guys have a great day! You look cute together, just FYI!” she shouts at us as we started walking away.

 

My cheeks heat up as I turn to clarify. “We—We are n—” Jason wraps his arm around my shoulders and continues to lead me out.

 

“Thanks for everything!” he yells back at her.

 

I pouted again. He looks at me as soon as we were out.

 

“I hope you didn’t drive,” I raise a brow at him. “I didn’t.” he added.

 

“No.” I answered.

 

“Good, want to take a stroll through the park?” he asked.

 

I smiled and tightened my orange scarf around me. “That doesn’t sound _too_ bad.” I said. _I should have brought a thicker coat, than simply having on my cardigan._ I thought.

 

A cold breeze passes by as we make our way to the park. I shivered and Jason’s cheeks and nose turned red but he still looked warm in his thick scarf and fluffy jacket. I could see the fluff on the hoodie behind his neck.

 

We stopped right in front of the entrance.

 

“Here, have this.” he said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders and arms.

 

I blush with embarrassment. “I—Can you get any nicer? You—Won’t you get cold?” I asked feeling guilty.

 

“Maybe?” he suggested to the first question. “And nope. I have plenty of layers on and I like the wind.” he finished.

 

“Fine, only if it’s okay. BUT! If I see you get cold, you’re taking it back! Okay?” I say giving him a glare that I thought was intimidating. I probably actually just looked like an angry chihuahua to him.

 

“Deal.” he nodded. We shook hands and made our way into the park. I pulled out the chocolates and snuggled more into his jacket.

 

As we walked we shared the chocolates. For every chocolate we shared, we also shared a fact about ourselves. Jason has an older sister, he loves storms (especially monsoons), and is majoring in Physics. _He’s perfect._

 

Soon enough we stood in front of a lake, not yet frozen but making its way there. Right behind us was a large willow tree. We decided to sit down against it, facing the sunset which was resting on top of the lake.

 

I reached over and grabbed the last chocolate.

 

“Hey! Why do you get the last piece?” he pouted.

 

I feel my lips pull into a grin. The chocolate rests in my palms with my fingers caging it in.

 

“What?” I ask. “Do you want a kiss?” I look at him and pucker my lips together in a teasing manner. I then pop the chocolate into my mouth.

 

Suddenly he pulls me in by the neck and kisses me. At the same time, the wind swirls around us, as if it was celebrating this event. My eyes widen and I gasp in shock. He took advantage and slid his tongue into my mouth. Just when a small moan escapes me, he pulls away.

 

He grins at me with eyes twinkling. _That smug bastard!_

 

“Delicious.” he said as he licked his lips. I blush.

 

I hit his chest softly. “Who gave you permission to do that!?” I scolded him.

 

“You did,” he stated looking straight into my eyes. “You said if I wanted a kiss and well, I wanted both kinds…” he said smirking at me.

 

I gaped at him and feel my blush intensify. “You’re awful!” I exclaim.

 

He lets out a hum. “That’s because you haven’t really gotten to know me yet. So how about we do that?” he asked.

 

“L-Like a date?” I asked nervous and confused.

 

He nodded and took my hand. “Is that okay?” he asked looking a little concerned.

 

I felt myself nod and smile at him. “Yeah, that would be great actually.”

 

That’s how Jason and I met. We’ve been dating for about three years now and we don’t celebrate on Valentine’s. We celebrate the day after with cuddles, Rom-Coms, and discounted chocolate and candy.

 

I smile as I enter our small apartment on this exact day. “Babe, I’m ho—" I stop myself as soon as I spot an aisle of petals—red, yellow and orange ones—my favorite colors, and favorite flowers. Roses, sunflowers, and carnations. They were surrounded by candles leading towards our bedroom.

 

I follow the path and slowly open the door. Instead of more petals on the bed, there were chocolates in the shape of a heart.

 

Our favorite chocolates. Kisses. The ones that are the reason we met. I feel tears prickle my eyes.

 

I turn around to see where Jason can be and I gasp when I see him kneeling on one knee presenting an engagement ring. He doesn’t have to say anything and I already feel the welled-up tears drop down my face.

 

“Leo, I don’t want to make an elaborate speech. Not only because I can’t put what I feel into words. But because you deserve so much more than words...so here goes,” he takes a deep breath. He blushes looking straight into my eyes the whole time. “Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” he asked.

 

The tears fell faster now and I couldn’t contain the squeal of happiness that escaped me as I lunged at him. “Yes, yes, yes!” I chanted into his ear.

 

He pulled back a bit and looked at me. I saw a couple tears trapped in his eyes. “Yeah?” he asked in a soft voice that I loved so much.

 

I nodded with excitement and with that he laughed gleefully. He picked me up and spun me around before tilting me back and kissing me deep and passion-filled. I push against his chest as I let out a little moan into his mouth.

 

He pulls back. “What?” he says confused. His lips were cherry red and his hair was tousled.

 

I blush but not as bright red as I used to. “Aren’t you forgetting something, Superman?”

 

“What—no.” he started shaking his head before he stopped all a sudden and face-palmed. He grabbed the ring and slid it onto my awaiting ring finger with gentle care. I wear the biggest smile as I beam at him.

 

He embraced me close. “You’re now my Lois Lane, officially. ” he breathed into my ear. I shiver, not because I was cold like the day we met but because I was so warm and so happy. The candles seemed to be brighter at this moment. Everything always seems to be brighter with Jason around.

 

“Yup.” I smile up at him. “Till kryptonite tears us apart.” I joke.

 

And the day after Valentine’s Day will forever be the beginning and continuity of our love story. All thanks to some cheap candy.

 


End file.
